Swimming with the Fishes
by Goddess Theophania
Summary: In the season 2 episode, "Go Fish", what if Angelus had rescued Buffy instead of Xander? This story was originally written by Laure Alexander. I decided to post it on here.


This story was originally written by Laure Alexander. I decided to post it on here.

Treading water, Buffy watched with growing trepidation as the one-time boys, now fish guys circled around her, drawing ever closer. She stole a quick glance upwards and saw the coach leering down at her, and felt her heart sink. One of the guys reached for her and she lashed out, kicking her feet in the disgusting water as she tried to land a blow.

Another of the trio caught the shoulder of her shirt and Buffy felt it rip. Taking a dip breath, she dove beneath the water, wondering frantically if she could outswim them. As her ankle was caught in a clawed hand, she thrashed valiantly, finally breaking the surface to gasp for air. She found herself backed up against one of the slimy walls, three grinning monstrosities within a few feet of her.

"You don't want me. I'm lousy in bed," she yelled in desperation, trying to keep her head above water and preparing to go down fighting.

"Oh, you just need more practice, lover," a familiar voice came from above her, followed by a loud splash. Gasping, she saw that the very dead coach, bleeding from several wounds and with his head at a weird angle, was slowly sinking below the brackish water. The three sea monsters dove for the fresh meat, and Buffy paddled backwards, cursing her luck.

Sure, rescue was great, but...by him?

She looked up into Angelus' grinning countenance.

"I think I'll take my chances down here with the fishes."

"Did I mention anything about rescuing you?" He looked down at the creatures quickly devouring parts of the dead man, and said in admiration, "I always did love messy eaters." Angelus looked back at Buffy and gave her a wicked, calculating look. "Once they've satisfied one hunger, they'll be turning to you to sate another. Think I'll hang around and watch the show."

"And after they're done with me, they'll kill me, too. Thought you wanted that pleasure for yourself," Buffy yelled, her eyes swinging around the cavern looking for another way out that wasn't past the savagely feeding trio or up with her greatest enemy.

Angelus scowled and gracefully dropped into the water, his body hardly making a splash. "You're right, if anyone is going to kill you, it'll be me."

Buffy rolled her eyes, then widened them as Angelus reached for the first fish boy, easily snapping his neck. The other two howled and hissed and fought back, but he made short work of them, too. Buffy was soon surrounded by three dead sea monsters with severe neck dislocations and one half eaten human, whose broken neck bones were sticking out of his torn flesh. She made a face and looked away.

Angelus grabbed her and before she could protest, he dragged her through the tunnel, swimming strongly. Buffy squirmed, but she was caught under his arm and had to struggle to keep her head above water. After several minutes, he pulled her up onto a narrow ledge, then flung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down," she yelled, pounding her fists against his back. His only answer was a sharp smack on her butt which made her howl in fury.

"Cut it the fuck out," Angelus finally yelled back. "Show a little gratitude. You'd be well-fucked fish food by now if I hadn't rescued you."

"Oh, yeah, and I'm sure you saved me out of the kindness of your little black heart," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Scowling, Angelus kicked open the door to a maintenance room and reached for the light switch. A dim bulb hanging from the middle of the ceiling came on, illuminating the rusting machinery, a desk, and a cot with a bare mattress.

He dumped his burden on the cot and glared down at the sodden heap she made. "No, I did it because you're mine. No male, not human, not vampire, not fish, is going to fuck you, except me."

Buffy gaped blankly at him. "Huh?"

Rolling his eyes, Angelus stripped the shirt from his wet body, as he toed off his shoes.

Breath catching in her throat, Buffy stared at his glistening chest, watching rivulets of water run over his pectoral muscles and down to his navel. An unwanted tingle of desire flared to life deep inside her, a tremor ran through her body, and she gasped softly.

"You don't want me," she whispered. "Not anymore."

Angelus smirked and reached for the buckle of his belt. "I had to let you stew, lover, until you reached the boiling point." He watched as she nervously licked her lips, her eyes fastened on the movements of his hands as he undid and removed his belt, link by link. "I was always planning to have you again, to teach you the way *I* like it."

"I don't want *you*," she whispered hoarsely.

He flexed the belt between his two hands, testing the supple leather. "Tough shit." The dark heat in his eyes belied the casualness of his words. "Just like the fishies, I have needs too."

"I'm sure you can find someone else to take care of those for you," Buffy snapped as she scrambled off the bed. Angelus watched her dash for the door and snagged her before she could reach it. Pinning her to the door, he pulled her hands behind her back and lashed them together with the belt. With an easy move, he picked her up by her armpits, and tossed her back onto the cot.

Buffy landed on her arms and the breath was driven from her. Gasping, she watched as Angelus casually stripped off his pants. Her eyes widened and she forgot about breathing.

On her birthday, she hadn't really looked at him. The lights had been dim, they had been in each others arms...

She gulped visibly.

Angelus smirked and cupped himself, gyrating his hips obscenely. "Like what you see, lover?"

"Go away. You really don't want me. You were going to let the sea monsters have me, remember?"

Chuckling at her desperate attempts to throw him off, Angelus shook his head at her. "Can't you tell when I'm teasing, lover? I'd never let anyone else touch you." Blowing her a Marilyn Monroe style kiss, he placed one knee on the bed and reached for her kicking feet. One by one, he pulled off her tennis shoes and socks, tossing them over his shoulder. When his hands went to her waistband, Buffy bucked wildly, trying to scissor her legs up to wrap around his neck.

As she kicked him in the ear, Angelus scowled and flipped her onto her stomach.

"You bastard, let me go!"

"I saved your life, Buff. You owe me a reward."

"Bastard, son of a bitch, cock sucking..."

One hand cupped the nape of her neck and smashed her face into the mattress, as Angelus straddled her struggling body. Just as she began to gasp violently for air, he released her head. While Buffy fought to drag in deep breaths, Angelus jerked her pants and underwear down her legs.

Buffy felt cool air hit her legs and fear filled her. "Why do you want this?" she moaned sadly.

Leaning down, Angelus murmured in her ear, "You're mine, lover, all mine, and it's time I reclaimed you." His hands stroked over her arms and back, sliding up beneath her shirt, and he felt her shiver. "You'll learn to crave my touch as much as you craved that weakling's."

"Never," she swore bravely, trying to force her body to stay still and resist his surprisingly delicate touches.

He chuckled. "You don't stand a chance." His lips brushed the sensitive spot behind her ear and she moaned as a jolt of pleasure hit her. "See?"

"Fuck you," Buffy muttered, beginning to squirm and struggle again.

Angelus sighed and sat up to watch her. His weight and the awkward position of her arms effectively pinned her down, but it took her nearly ten minutes of exhausting struggles to accept that.

"Fine, you asshole. Get it the fuck over with and take me already so I can go home."

Smirking widely at the bitter resignation in her voice, he whined, "But, if I just fuck you, you won't get off and I so want you to come so I can rub your nose in it." Buffy's inarticulate sound of hatred made him laugh as he jerked her up onto her knees. Sliding one hand between her thighs, he stroked her gently, circling his fingers around the curl rimmed outer lips, before parting her folds and slipping inside her heat. She was soft and dry, but his light touches quickly changed that.

Buffy couldn't believe that he was being tender with her, and that his tender caresses were arousing her. Desperate, she tried to stop her body from reacting, but she was too young and inexperienced to know how to control her responses. Very quickly she felt her body growing warm, her sensitive flesh swelling beneath his experienced touch.

When one long finger brushed over her clitoris, she gasped and shuddered. A tight, hot sensation began to grow deep between her legs, and her flesh moistened, as she surrendered to the unwelcome desire.

Slowly Angelus slipped one finger inside her and pumped it, thrusting it as deep as it would go.

"Please stop," Buffy begged softly, biting into her lower lip as her stomach convulsed and her hips bucked.

Angelus pressed a hard kiss on one trembling globe of her ass, then ran his tongue along her crevice, before dancing kisses over her lower back, his finger never stopping its motion. Slowly, he added another digit, stretching her and thrumming along the slick walls of her inner passage.

"Oh please," she sobbed.

Pushing her legs apart and moving between them, Angelus kept up the steady thrusting of his fingers, as his thumb rubbed her sensitive clit, her heat nearly burning his hand. No longer having to hold her down, he caressed his erection, sliding it through his fingers as her hot channel clamped around the digits of his other hand.

"Ready, lover?"

"No, no, no, no," she panted in one last attempt to deny him.

Angelus tsked and shook his head. "Do you always have to be contrary?" With one quick movement, he pulled his fingers free and replaced them with the head of his thick cock. He grunted as he pushed forward. "Damn, you're tight, and hot, and very, very wet." Driving to the hilt, he leaned down and licked the nape of her arched neck.

As he filled her, stretching her tight inner flesh, Buffy gasped, her eyes wide. It didn't hurt this time, only felt incredibly hot and made her feel so very full. She felt Angelus' pelvis smack her bottom, and moaned deeply, realizing he was all the way inside her.

Angelus' hands wrapped around her waist and lifted her up slightly, angling her for his deep thrusts. With a possessive growl, he pulled back and slammed forward, driving her down into the mattress.

Buffy yelled and thrashed wildly beneath him, the pleasure in her spinning her body out of control. She met his next thrust, her knees bouncing on the bed, as her inner muscles squeezed and released in an erratic rhythm.

Eyes nearly crossing, Angelus pumped hard and fast, driving them both towards orgasm. He draped himself over her back, his knees pressing her legs farther apart, his pelvis bruising her tender bottom. Nuzzling the torn sleeve of her shirt out of the way, he clamped his mouth on her shoulder, nipping and licking at her sweaty, trembling flesh.

"Angel!" she cried, as pleasure swamped her.

Growling, Angelus sank his fangs into her shoulder, shuddering as her hot blood spilled into his mouth. "Wrong, my lovely bitch, very wrong." Lifting his head and admiring the bleeding wounds, Angelus pounded harder, eliciting gasps of pleasurable pain from her with each thrust. "Who is fucking you, Buff?"

"An...gel...us," she grunted in time with his thrusts. Smirking, he slid one hand between her legs and manipulated her clit until she cried out, "Angelus," and shuddered into orgasm.

As her pussy clenched tightly around his throbbing cock, Angelus caught her hips and pumped wildly, throwing his head back as his own climax overwhelmed him.

With his cool semen jetting into her, soothing her sore, quivering flesh, Buffy moaned and sank beneath him.

Angelus sighed softly in pleasure, and pulled free of her, smirking at the sight of their combined juices sliding down her legs as she dropped onto her stomach. "No sight finer than cum oozing down sleek, trembling thighs." As Buffy gasped in outrage, he smacked her butt and rose from the cot.

Whistling tunelessly, Angelus dressed, keeping his eyes on her squirming body and her bright red face.

"You're a pig," she finally yelled, shoving herself up onto her knees where she swayed dizzily.

"You came," he said with a shrug and reached for the buckle of the belt. Freeing her, he stepped quickly backwards, watching her carefully to see if she would attack.

Gulping down sobs of outrage, Buffy ignored the pain in her arms and wrists and jerked on her clothes. "I hate you."

Angelus replied cheerfully, "Ditto. Makes the sex spicier." He smacked his lips together and made a lewd gesture.

Buffy made a face and shoved her feet into her shoes. Dressed, she finally looked up at him, resisting the urge to hug herself. "So, do we fight now?"

"Nah, you look like a half-drowned kitten. A well-dicked kitten." He grinned as she reacted just as he expected, spitting and glaring at him. "I'm just gonna head on out of here. You can find your own way home, right? Don't think you want me walking you to *daddy's* door and having him see me kiss you good night, right?"

"I don't understand you," Buffy cried, stamping her foot. "I thought you wanted to kill me."

"I do." Angelus flashed her a wicked grin. "But, only when I tire of you, lover. And...you have potential, so that might be a while."

"I won't let you touch me again," she swore, her voice vibrating with emotion.

Still smirking at her, Angelus yanked the door open and disappeared into the sewers.

Buffy stared after him, beginning to shake in reaction, and slowly sank down onto the cot.

How was she supposed to deal with this new complication in her life? How was she was supposed to handle the fact that she had fucked her worst enemy in the body of the only man she would ever love?

How was she supposed to accept that he had made her body sing with barely a touch and not even a kiss?

Tears leaking from wide eyes, Buffy gave in to the confusion, fear and sorrow and curled into a ball, weeping softly.

The End


End file.
